The present invention relates to christmas lights and more particularly to a suspensible christmas light which includes a suspension device in the rear end for enabling the christmas light to be suspended from a linear object such as a wire or a cord.
During christmas-tide or in garden party the christmas light are decorated with a christmas tree or other object. For increasing amushment and ornamental effect, people always adopt strung up christmas lights to skillfully arrange a picture, a pattern or a symbol on a linear object, so that the lights have to go many turns and curves and to attach to their string or other wire or card. To accommodate such requirement, a suitable suspension device has to be provide in the rear end of the light. FIG. 1 shows a suspensible christmas light which includes a receptacle 1, a base into which a bulb 3 in embedded, a pair of electrical wires 4 and 5 connected respectively with a pair of contact plates inside the receptacle 1 and a transverse notch 6 of rought U-shaped section formed in the rear end of the receptacle 1 for disposing a linear object 7 from which the light suspends. Because, the notch 6 has a narrower opening so that the linear object 7 is not so easy to disengage with tthe notch 6. However, a slightly strong drag may disengage the light with the linear object. Besides, the notch 6 can not receiving more than one linear object that reduces the capability of the light on decoration arrangement.
The suspensible christmas light of the present invention generally comprises a receptacle including a pair of contact plate therein connected with pair of electrical wires which are stretching out of the rear end of the receptacle and an elongate notch centrally formed in the rear end and having a hook of triangular section at the opening of the notch, and a lamp which includes a bulb embedded into a base with a pair of conact wire exposed to outside of the bottom of the base so when the lamp frictionally disposes into the receptacle, the contact wires will respectively engage with the contact plates inside the receptacle. The christmas light of the present invention has been characterized in the elongate notch which is capable of receiving more than one linear objects and the hook at the opening of the notch can effectively prevent the linear object from breaking away.
Aaccordingly, the present invention has a main object to provide a suspensible christmas light which includes an elongate notch in a rear end for suspending the light from one or more linear objects and preventing the light from breaking away of the linear objects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a suspensible christmas light in which the elongate notch is insulated from the contact plates so as to prevent from any possible electrical shock.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.